


Good Things Come In Small Packages

by nightberrypearl



Series: it suck but it don't blow [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, I know that tag looks bad but it's not what you may be thinking, Min-cuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Minhyun wasn’t really one to make a mess but perhaps now he had an incentive to create a little more mess, if only so that he could see his vacuum so full of life more often.





	Good Things Come In Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was just gonna be a one time crack ship, but nope. Min-cuum is too strong.
> 
> This one was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl/status/999422142549774336) conversation thread between me and @hwanghyunbugi, so yeah some of this is the stuff she wrote. 
> 
> As tends to be the case with my crack fics: not proof read

Minhyun looks down at the Roomba at his feet. Its smooth black plastic casing glimmering in the lights of the living room. He bends down and reaches for the on switch, barely able to contain his excitement. The moment he presses the button, the Roomba springs into life and begins softly whirring around his feet. Minhyun chuckles in amusement as he pets the top of the Roomba.

The vacuum beeps in happiness and attempts to move closer to him, only to bump into his feet. It lets out an annoyed sound before trying again. Overcome with affection, Minhyun begins to softly caress the sides of the vacuum, the familiar feeling of cool plastic sending tingles down his spine.

“Why are you so cute?” He muttered to himself.

The vacuum begin to flash its lights with happiness as its little sweeping brushes start spinning faster before turning away to hide in a corner of the room.

“Hey! Come back here!” Minhyun laughs, indulging the vacuum in a chasing game in the living room. “Don’t be embarrassed! I love you!”

The vacuum lets out a shrill beep in response, its notification lights flashing rapidly as it attempts to hide itself away from Minhyun’s teasing stares.

Minhyun lies down to peer at the vacuum tucked into the space under the sofa, a small pout making its way onto his lips.

“Aww come on, don’t be that way.” He pleads, even his long arms were unable to reach far enough to coax the vacuum out from its spot.

The vacuum beeps, irritated by the way that Minhyun was teasing it. It just wanted to do its job in peace.  

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave you be,” the vacuum whirred in delight.

Minhyun sits down on the sofa as he observes his little friend do its job. He smiles to himself as the little vacuum buzzes around, so full of energy and devotion to its task. He chuckles as the Roomba accidently bumps into the coffee table whilst desperately attempting to clear the crumbs that littered the area. The dedication that the Roomba had was truly admirable.

He looks on with pride, his baby was doing so well.

After a while, he notices the vacuum beginning to slow in its movement, undoubtedly fatigued by all of the cleaning it had down in the past 15 minutes.

Minhyun walked over to where his vacuum was, the vacuum stopped upon noticing Minhyun’s presence.

“You’ve done enough for tonight, I’ll finish up,” he says as he hugs his vacuum and puts it back into its charging pod, but not before giving it another delicate caress along its body.

“Sleep well, sweet dreams.” He softly whispers into the top of the vacuum, his lips barely brushing across its plastic casing.

The vacuum gives one last tired beep before succumbing fatigue and switching off.

Minhyun sits in front of the charging vacuum for a moment, admiring its sleek and subtle beauty, before moving away to survey the room before him.

Not a single speck of dust nor a single crumb could be seen. Pride swelled in his chest at the fantastic job that his vacuum had done.

He knew that he could count on his baby to get the job down. It had never let him down before. Minhyun would have to be sure to let his vacuum know how much he appreciated it next time it awoke.

Minhyun wasn’t really one to make a mess but perhaps now he had an incentive to create a little more mess, if only so that he could see his vacuum so full of life more often.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so now i've written 3 crack fics in 1 day... I swear I don't just write crack, I can write serious things too...
> 
> Come scream with me about things on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or drop me an ask on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
